planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar (CE)/Gallery
Images of Caesar from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Rise of the Planet of the Apes Serkis gallery 11 2011 a l 0.jpeg|Caesar rises. Thumbnail.jpg|Will Rodman and Caroline Aranha leave Caesar. ThumbnailCAXO3P8A.jpg|Caesar fights Dodge Landon. ThumbnailCAJKNV0O.jpg|Caesar, Rocket, Maurice and Buck during the Ape Rebellion. ThumbnailCAELE3X4.jpg|Seeing his adoptive father. ThumbnailCANOL0CK.jpg|Rocket picks on Caesar. ThumbnailCALWS0YU.jpg|Open space. ThumbnailCA3D7Y8R.jpg|Playing with a bike. ThumbnailCAUX3ZYI.jpg|At the San Francisco Zoo with Will Rodman. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes07.jpg|Inherited the ALZ-112. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes09.jpg|Stares at a dog. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes11.jpg|Up a tree. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes17.jpg|Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes19.jpg|Gen-Sys Laboratories Escape. Will_&_Caesar.jpg|Caesar and Will. 15Desert-scene-closer-shot-3-2-550x299.jpg|Ape Leader. Risesketch1.jpg|Caesar, Maurice and Buck art. Caesar (Iphone App).jpg|Caesar (App). A free Caesar.jpg|Caesar and his fellow apes. bandicam 2013-06-30 01-16-12-398.jpg|Caesar the Ape King. bandicam 2013-06-27 02-02-41-135.jpg|Caesar and Rocket. bandicam 2013-06-27 01-56-40-285.jpg|Caesar and Maurice. ROTPOTAs-CaesarHelpsCharles.jpg|Caesar helps Charles correct his fork's position telling them that his disease has returned. Caesar with Maurice.png|Maurice asking Caesar "why cookie Rocket?". Caesar and the apes.png|Caesar, Rocket, Maurice, Buck and other apes during the escape. Caesar at the end of Rise.jpg|Caesar's home. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes dawn_of_the_apes_625.jpg|Caesar (first look in DOTPOTA). Off Caesar.jpg|Caesar Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Poster. Caesar Mouth.jpg|Issuing a command to attack!. Caesar_Wet.jpg|Caesar in the forest, dripping wet. Caesar-apes-726x248.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes "Caesar" action figure. FINAL Caesar figure.jpg|Final look at the "Caesar" Dawn of the Planet of the Apes action figure. NECAapes-3.jpg|NECA figures: Caesar in the back on the left. Dotpota tvsss.5567e100259.original.jpg|Caesar in the ruins of San Francisco. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|Caesar with his infant son Cornelius. 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Ape Village. 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|Caesar warns the human survivors. 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Caesar calls some type of truce with Koba. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Father and son with a shotgun. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Caesar with Koba and Malcolm. Caesar Witnessing Milo's Birth.png|Caesar witnessing the birth of his youngest son. Caesar's Old Home.png|Caesar's old room. Footage of Will and Caesar.png|Caesar looks at footage of himself with Will. Caesar remembers Will.png|Caesar remembers his adoptive human father. Home Family Future.png|Caesar's law; Home. Family. Future. Caesar & River Warpaint.png|Father and son riding home. Apes Together Strong.png|Apes! Together Strong. Caesar meets Malcolm.jpg|Caesar meets Malcolm in the forest. Caesar holds Cornelia's hand as she gives birth.jpg|Caesar holds Cornelia's hand as she gives birth. Caesar watches Malcolm jump.jpg|Caesar watches as Malcolm jumps from the dam. Caesar shakes on a deal with Malcolm.jpg|Caesar shakes hands with Malcolm. River with his parents and new baby brother.jpg|Caesar and his family celebrate the birth of his second son. Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-1.jpg|Caesar on horseback with his friends Rocket and Maurice and his two sons. dotpota-comparison-caesar-tsr.jpg|Andy Serkis as Caesar. 1958225 890357457646717 1307391362489249469 n.jpg Protect my family.jpg|Protecting his family. Caesar looks down.jpg|Caesar looking down at Koba. Caesar hugs Koba.jpg|Caesar hugs Koba. Caesar's Army.png|Apes do not want war!. Caesar shows River his brother.png|Caesar introduces Blue Eyes to his new baby brother, Cornelius. Caesar's Ape Council.png|Caesar's Ape Council. Caesar strikes.png|Caesar attacks Carver for attempting to harm his sons. Caesar jumps 2.png|Caesar leaps at Koba. Caesar with Apes.png|Caesar confronting Koba. Go where.png|Go...where?. Caesar & Maurice in Ape Village.png|Caesar and Maurice take solace in creating Ape Village. Caesar, River, Cornelia & Infant.png|Caesar with his wife and two sons. Caesar, River, & Koba.png|Caesar marching the Ape Army in San Francisco. Caesar, Rocket, Blue-Eyes, & Infant with Ill Cornelia.png|Caesar by his ill wife's side. Caesar with Cornelia & newborn Milo.png|Caesar, his wife and newborn son Cornelius. Caesar & Cornelia at film's ending.png|Caesar reunites with his family.|link=Caesar (CE) Caesar & Maurice outside of Caesar's tree.png|Caesar and Maurice.|link=Caesar (CE) Caesar looks down on Koba.png|Caesar looks down at Koba.|link=Caesar (CE) Caesar declares Koba not ape.png|Caesar denounces Koba as an ape. Caesar's eyes.png|Caesar's eyes at the beginning of Dawn. Caesar at the beginning of DAWN.png|Caesar during the Deer Hunt. Caesar tells the humans to leave.png|GO!. Caesar snarls as he strangles Koba.png|Caesar attacking Koba. Caesar grabs Carver's shotgun.png|Caesar grabs Carver's shotgun. Caesar howls for reinforcement.png|Caesar shouts for Koba. Caesar protects Blue Eyes from bear.png|Caesar defends his son from a bear. Caesar fends of the bear.png|Caesar and Blue Eyes face an attacking grizzly bear. Caesar beats Koba for insulting him.png|Caesar angrily assaults Koba. Caesar & apes found human survivors.png|The Apes find Humans in the woods. Caesar sees the bigger picture.png|Caesar sees the bigger picture. Caesar and Blue Eyes' anger at Carver's betrayal.png|''"I..Said...no...guns!"''. Caesar notices a change in Blue Eyes.png|Caesar proud of the change in his son. Caesar ponders on Maurice's claim on humanity's extinction or survival.png|Caesar chats with Maurice about events within the last ten winters. DOTPOTAs-CaesarIsHome.png|Caesar returns to the Rodman house for the first time in 10 years where he discovered a video camera in his old room. Caesar, Blue Eyes, Rocket and Luca hunt deer.png|Caesar hunting deer with Rocket, Luca, and Blue Eyes. Caesar angry at Koba.png|Caesar getting angry at Koba while he said he likes humans more than apes. Caesar, Blue Eyes, and Cornelia in the end of Dawn.png|Hugging his family. Ellie sees Caesar barely alive.png|Ellie steps closer to Caesar looking sad, thinking he's dead. Caesar's eyes at the end of Dawn.png|Looking onto the horizon. Caesar watches Maurice wounded.png|Caesar seeing Maurice wounded. Luca holds Caesar during the battle with Koba.png|On the tower with his followers. Caesar and Blue Eyes see Cornelia.png|Seeing his wife again. Caesar near at the end.png|Seeing the remaining apes enter the city. Caesar watches Malcolm leave.png|Watching Malcolm leave. Caesar after he got shot by Koba.png|Caesar when he got shot by Koba. Caesar watches Koba falling to his death.png|Watching a traitor fall. Caesar facing Koba as Koba holds a iron rod.png|Fighting an enraged Koba. Caesar climbs up to the tower.png|Climbing up the tower. Alexander hands a picture of Will and Caesar at Caesar.png|Alex shows picture of Caesar and Will to the ape. Show me.png|"Show me". Caesar says one day.png|"ONE DAY!". 0Caesar.png Caesarfaceshot.png Caesar2.png Family..png Love..png War for the Planet of the Apes WPOTA Spear, Luca, Caesar, Winter & Maruice with soldiers, Preacher & Donkey.jpeg WPOTA Caesar 6.png WPOTA Caesar comes for the Colonel.png WPOTA Rocket, Caesar & Luca with guns.png WPOTA Caesar in a cage.png WPOTA Donkey & Preacher with Caesar as prisoner.png WPOTA Caesar questions Donkey's motives.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca CU.jpg WPOTA Caesar in the norther region.jpg WPOTA Caesar chained.png WPOTA Caesar & Cornelius.jpg WPOTA Caesar's unknown fate.jpg WPOTA Caesar asking Bad Ape to take him and his troop to the LHS.png WPOTA Caesar's response to Bad Ape's answer.png WPOTA Caesar calming Rocket down.png WPOTA Caesar's troop prepares for their journey.png WPOTA Caesar telling Cornelia the possibility of him dying.png WPOTA Cornelius, Caesar & Cornelia.png WPOTA Red & Preachers forcing Caesar to kneel before Colonel McCullough.png WPOTA Caesar comes for Colonel McCullough (sharper quality).png WPOTA Colonel McCullough notices Caesar's human-like eyes.png WPOTA Maurice, Cornelius, Caesar, Blue Eyes & Cornelia.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket and Luca.jpg WPOTA Caesar and Maurice.jpg WPOTA Luca, Caesar & Maurice.png WPOTA Caesar & Maurice.png WPOTA Caesar holds on during the Avalanche.png WPOTA Caesar jumps on a tree.png WPOTA Caesar WETA Model.png WPOTA Caesar 19.png WPOTA Caesar tells Preacher he fights only to protect the Apes.png WPOTA Caesar 18.png WPOTA Caesar 16.png WPOTA Caesar shouting.png WPOTA Caesar's last look at his tribe before passing.png WPOTA Caesar dies.png|Caesar's death. WPOTA Colonel McCullough shows no remorse in killing Blue Eyes & Cornelia.png WPOTA Caesar's presence restores the apes' strength.png WPOTA Caesar's family whole once more before the night.png WPOTA Caesar & Blue Eyes reunited.png WPOTA Caesar comforting a horrified Cornelius.png WPOTA Red spots Caesar with grenades strapped to him.png WPOTA Red pours cold water on Caesar.png Warpota-26.png Warpota-25.png Warpota-6.png Warpota-37.png|Caesar sees his savior - Red. Category:Galleries